Evitando que el puente se hunda
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: -Mírame.-Exigió, con la voz debilitada, vibrando con dificultad a través del agarre letal.-Así no. Nunca, ¿me estás escuchando? Gino x Suzaku. Traducción. Autor original: Jusrecht.


Evitando que el puente se hunda 

**Autor**:Jusrecht.

Pasaban de las diez cuando finalmente Gino se atrevió a irse de la fiesta y casi las once cuando se encontró a sí mismo enfrente de la puerta delantera de los dormitorios en el Cuartel de los Caballeros. Una mueca juguetona en los labios, dedos perezosos que buscaban en sus bolsillos por una llave que Anya le dio ni siquiera una hora antes. La encontró solo después de unos minutos revolviendo por todas partes hasta dar con el evasivo objeto, solo para darse cuenta de que los timbres habían sido ideados en la Edad media y todavía servían en esa época. Existían, por lo que darles un uso era correcto.

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer en su propia torpeza al abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. La luz estaba prendida adentro, pálida, casi enferma con un resplandor que colisionaba contra un ambiente prácticamente gobernado por tonos claros. Era esa atmósfera, envuelta en siete diferentes tipos de silencios que iban desde el ascetismo hasta la muerte, pasando por el enigma, dejando a Gino con una expresión obviamente desaprobatoria. No, esto no debía funcionar así. No con él ahí para impedirlo.

Solo había que cantar, así que con ligereza se apresuró a romper el silencio en miles de pedazos que golpearon el suelo cuando su voz se elevó. Estaba contento y se notaba. Hizo que Arthur saltara del sillón en el que se encontraba acurrucado y se frotara contra sus piernas. Luego se abrió una de las puertas y Anya salió para tirarle un reloj de alarma, seguido de varios objetos puntiagudos por cometer la imprudencia de perturbar su sueño pacífico, antes de cerrar nuevamente de un portazo que bien pudo ser confundido en otra parte con un terremoto.

Gino se habría dado por satisfecho de no haber sido porque le faltaba una de las reacciones usuales que obtenía ante este comportamiento. Miró hacia la puerta de Suzaku, contemplando las opciones que tenía, preguntándose si no le daba miedo perder un par de miembros al adentrarse en la jungla de su habitación. Dos segundos más tarde marchaba inminentemente hacia ella.

Las bisagras suspiraron quietamente cuando empujó la puerta. Había mucha oscuridad adentro del cuarto de Suzaku. Este seguía usando su uniforme de la escuela, acurrucado en la cama, de cara a la puerta pero con un brazo encima de los ojos. Gino no se preguntó, molesto como estaba, qué tenía esa postura que lo perturbaba tanto y decidió optar directamente por acercarse.

-¿Suzaku?

No le respondieron. Buscó tocar el hombro del otro chico pero los músculos se tensaron y su mano fue rechazada incluso antes de hacer contacto siquiera con su uniforme.

-No…-le siseó el otro Caballero, con el rostro todavía cubierto por la tela oscura de su brazo izquierdo. Gino se estudió a sí mismo por un momento, consultando el menú de opciones para esa clase de situaciones, especialmente echándole un vistazo a los escenarios que podían presentarse en el peor de los casos. Era raro que vacilara al elegir el ítem encima de todos los demás, puesto que ya era una costumbre seguir lo primero que le venía a la mente.

Pudo darse cuenta de que Suzaku se estremecía cuando subió a la cama y le rodeó el cuerpo en un abrazo. Lo hizo tan fuerte que parecía un alambre de cobre enroscado en torno a una estatua. Gino comprendía que estuviera triste, pero Suzaku era una pieza de mosaico que nunca terminaba de encajar en su idea de entendemiento. A veces tenía la impresión de que era porque se trataba de una pieza incompleta, con sus bordes quebrados, corroídos por el ácido y perdidos en la bruma. Otras, le parecía que que en primer lugar, no pertenecían al mismo retrato.

No se decidía entre una u otra opción.

-Nunca me escuchas.-Suzaku lo dijo tan venenosamente que Gino casi se aparta. Su segunda idea fue señalar que él tampoco había hecho esfuerzos visibles para dejar el círculo de sus brazos, pero ignoró las dos primeras opciones para ir directamente a la tercera.

-Lo que oigo es tu corazón.-Replicó plácidamente, inclinándose más cerca hasta que su labio inferior estuvo sobre la oreja de Suzaku.-Y me ha dicho que no te deje solo hasta que realmente parezca que puedo.

La respuesta de Suzaku pudo haber pasado por la descendencia ilegítima de un siseo y un llanto. Gino lo acercó más y le puso la mejilla encima del cabello, sonriendo cuando la tensión fue drenada. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, razonó con pereza. No sabía cuándo esa incomodidad se había resignado hasta convertirse en relajación, pero fue después de varios días de intentar sorprender al más joven desde atrás, construyendo pequeños puentes entre aquellos momentos. De repente fue como si esos intentos hubieran mutado en un hábito y ya no necesitaba motivos especiales para abrazar a Suzaku.

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que había razones y Gino estaba preparado para forzar la situación incluso un poco más, cuando sintió que sus hombros se sacudían debajo de él.

-Estás demasiado cerca.

Parpadeó, procesando con lentitud la oración hasta que cada letra hirviera para convertirse en una sugerencia: debería apartarse. Algo en la voz de Suzaku lo hizo dudar, pero mientras que vacilaba, habían abandonado sus dominios.

-Demasiado. Cerca. ¡Basta!-Reiteró, como un eco inaudito entre las sábanas que se rozaban mientras que se sentaba. Gino tuvo la impresión de que no se trataba en absoluto de proximidad física, pero se guardó esa opinión para sí mismo. La tensión había vuelto a colmar la postura de Suzaku, como si estuviera cubierto por heridas y el más mínimo toque pudiera recordárselo. Sus ojos estaban secos, duros al punto de la idiotez, pero sus labios tenían marcas rojas, de dientes que se habían hundido hasta arrancar sangre.

Debía haber alguna pista dando vueltas por ahí y tomaría acción inmediata hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Gino se convenció de esto cuando se inclinó para darle un beso profundo a Suzaku.

Aunque ya no estuvo tan seguro cuando recibió por respuesta un rodillazo en el estómago.

-¡Tú lo pediste!-siseó, a pesar de que sus manos se alzaron para ayudarlo, doblado de dolor como estuvo Gino.-¿En qué pensabas cuando…?

-Tú me lo pediste.-Acusó en reflejo, alzando la cabeza, todavía con lágrimas ofuscando su visión.-O al menos tus labios lo hicieron.

Suzaku parecía a punto de cometer un violento asesinato. Gino retrocedió, temiendo por su vida.

-De acuerdo, tus labios quedan fuera de mis límites. Si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, yo ni siquiera…

-Gino, deja de hablar por un segundo.-La interrupción era una advertencia: quiso decir que lo mejor sería cerrar la boca de ahora en más.

El silencio vino tal y como fue convocado: cayó sobre ellos como una tonelada de hielo que pudo haber convertido el Área Once en la Antártida. Gino hubiera querido decir algo -excusarse, disculparse, anunciar ofendidamente que no estaba allí para recibir órdenes- pero Suzaku se dejó caer de repente contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, como si pensara con detenimiento entre bocanada y bocanada. Algo le habría sucedido, de seguro, y esa idea rondó a Gino cuando se frotó el estómago abusado. Después de todo, eso era Japón y allí su Princesa había muerto, a manos de un terrorista que acababa de hacer otra gloriosa entrada al mundo.

-¿Ya sabes quién es?

Gino volvió en un flash al presente y dio vueltas alrededor de la pregunta hasta dar con una interpretación fehaciente.

-Eh…¿la trampa que le pusieron a C.C.? Si, me lo dijeron. Un tipo flaquito, con el pelo oscuro,¿no?

Una pequeña risa se le escapó de los labios a Suzaku.

-¿"Trampa"? No es tal cosa…me refiero a que…

Una pausa. No encontraba las palabras. En algún momento, Gino decidió que era bastante obvio que Suzaku no hallaría la frase que le faltaba para rellenar el vacío.

-¿Eran amigos?-Se aventuró, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando lo apuñalaron con la mirada.-Vi que hablaban.-Agregó cansado, preguntándose si realmente merecía que reaccionara así.

-Amigos.-Ese murmullo parecía no muy convencido tampoco.-Si, digamos que era mi "amigo". La clase de "amigo" que…

No vino nada más después de eso. Gino esperó. Se le ocurrieron un par de cosas: que lo había traicionado, que le rompió el corazón, que solía ser muy buena persona antes de convertirse en el villano de la telenovela, entre otras cosas incluso más ridículas. Pero prefirió no hablar aún. Algo le decía que no era buena idea. La mirada de Suzaku, quizás. Lo que hubiera dentro de ella, gestándose…

El primer golpe le abrió los ojos como platos. El segundo congeló cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero el tercero obligó a que se moviera. Gino nunca estuvo tan agradecido de que sus reflejos se hubieran afilado con los años y ya reaccionaran por sí mismos, así que a penas se sorprendió cuando llegó de inmediato a sujetar la cabeza de Suzaku. Hizo de almohada con su brazo izquierdo, colocándolo con firmeza alrededor de sus cabellos para evitar la siguiente colisión, sus nudillos sonando contra la pared ante cada impacto. Suzaku a penas y parecía notar que seguía golpeándose.

-¡Basta, Suzaku!-A medio ahogar en una niebla que lo cubría todo por el pánico, Gino se escuchó gritando y sintió que su otra mano le sacudía el hombro violentamente. Ojos salvajes fijados en los suyos, cada vez más próximos. Gino estaba demasiado abstraído en lo que hacía para notarlos hasta que los tuvo encima.-¿Qué demonios ha…?

El resto de su frase acabó en la boca de Suzaku. Gino estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar de un modo u otro cuando lo empujaron con todo el peso que tenían hacia la cama, jamás dejando de besarlo durante esa caída. Había algo desesperadamente feroz en ese beso y Gino tardó medio segundo en comprender lo irónico que era antes de que lo que estaba sucediendo le cegara por completo.

Tuvo muchísimo que ver con esos dedos impacientes que viajaron hacia abajo de su ahora inexplicablemente desnudo pecho.

-¡Espera!-Intentó detenerlo sin usar la fuerza bruta.-Suzaku, solo un minu…

-¡Cállate!-Un gruñido y dedos que se cerraban en la base de su garganta, intensidad en esos ojos que siempre le parecían hermosos, aunque ahora estuvieran reducidos a tajos.-¡Cierra la boca, ciérrala, ciérrala!

De repente ya no hablábamos de pánico. Ni siquiera de miedo, a menos que existiera en un distante rincón de la vasta tierra, una forma de terror que pudiera convertirte en algo como esto, poniendo tu mente en blanco para que no tuvieras cuidado. Suzaku estaba a punto de romperle el cuello. Siguiendo enteramente una corazonada, Gino colocó ambas manos a lados de su rostro.

-Mírame.-Exigió, con la voz debilitada, vibrando con dificultad a través del agarre letal.-Así no. Nunca, ¿me estás escuchando?

El aire fue inhalado en una larga bocanada. Aquel instante se disolvió en algo más claro. La sensación de estar vivo. Era Suzaku el que le devolvía la mirada, no algún fantasma vivo a medias en su mente y Gino se preparó mentalmente para lo que sucedería luego.

-Pero tú querías…-lo acusaron, con una voz que decía muchas cosas a la vez y que solo podía tropezar para caer en el silencio. Gino se dio cuenta de que le nacía alzar una ceja como respuesta.

-De otra forma.-Y siguió su determinación hasta señalar el punto de la conversación.-No mereces que te traten así. Y yo tampoco.

Suzaku no dijo nada, el silencio que atravesó la habitación duró tanto como la distancia que los separaba, a pesar de que sus manos seguían lo bastante cerca como para sujetarle el rostro. Parecía que fueron horas antes de que esos dedos se apartaran de su cuello, dejando marcas más profundas de las que la piel puede atestiguar. Pasó incluso el doble de tiempo hasta que pudieron hablar de vuelta.

-¿Sabes…?

-Lo siento.-El suspiro dejó la boca de Suzaku muy rápido, con una dificultad espesa que indicaba contenía las lágrimas y Gino tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento antes de entender de qué estaba hablando.

Porque no adhería.

-Fue mi idea.-Señaló, recordando que lo habían pateado en el estómago al intentarlo. Parecía que iban a discutírselo, pero Gino aprovechó su posición para empujar a Suzaku sobre su pecho y obligar a que se acurrucara contra él. No le habría sorprendido alguna resistencia, pero se quedó esperándola. Ni la más mínima protesta. Luego de que sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y de algunas torpezas compartidas, la tensión terminó de disolverse, como un nudo que se desata. Gino sonrió ante el rendimiento que experimentaban ambos, músculos adaptándose mutuamente hasta encontrar la comodidad en una especie de cuna.

Era raro que hicieran algo así, reflexionó vagamente. Se sentía de otro modo. Además, Suzaku era distinto de frente y de atrás. Sus hombros eran fuertes como los de Atlas, parecían tan rectos que decían: estoy listo para soportar el peso del mundo entero si es necesario. Gino lo respetaba. Pero delante suyo, un corazón latía salvajemente contra su pecho, probando antes que nada que no era inmune a las más mortales debilidades: en especial cuando aferraba sus hombros como si no tuviera nada más importante en qué pensar.

Otra cosa. Dos lados de una misma moneda. Podía reír con sus amigos y levantar el ceño si se trataba de Gino. Ellos podían acercarse pero nadie lo abrazaba así.

Era halagador en muchos sentidos: un privilegio y hubiera sido indigno no enorgullecerse de ello.

-¿"Así" cómo?

-¿"Así cómo" qué?-Replanteó con aire ausente, demasiado ocupado en sus contemplaciones personales como para darle más sentido a esas palabras.

-¿Por qué no merezco que "me traten así"?

Y justo cuando creía que ese punto había quedado bien atrás en el mapa y que podían pasar página. Gino suspiró, deseando un martillo para meter un poco de sentido común en una cabeza como esa.

-Como si no hubieras escuchado la primera vez que lo dije. Que no lo mereces. Es como si vendieras tu cuerpo durante una noche.-Fue indirecto, pero firme como el acero.

Una muda exhalación. Una voz incluso más baja, si se puede.

-No es más que un cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes hasta que dolieron.

-Entonces debes vendérselo a alguien más.

Un silencio incómodo. Gino miró con tristeza que el castillo construído con gran cuidado se derrumbaba después de minutos de esmero. Se dijo que esto era más que un polvo y necesitaría toda la paciencia del mundo para hacer que funcionara. La confianza era un puente que tomaba más de una noche para erigirse. Con cierta gente podías pasar años…

Y Suzaku era la clase de persona que…

Soltó un suspiro larguísimo y apretó su abrazo.

-Cuando eres un guerrero, no haces cosas como esa.-Intentó mantener la voz firme.

Lo secundó algo parecido a una risa. Gino no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez escucharía a Suzaku reír de verdad. Quizás, en un futuro distante…

-Ya vendí mi…

-Ni hablar. Piensa cosas felices. Yo, bailando con minifalda.-Reaccionó rápido. Instintivamente. Agregó lo tercero tras saborear el disgusto en aquel silencio que tenía el miedo mirando desde algún rincón. Tenía que hacer algo.

Suzaku jadeó, como atragantado y eso era lo más cerca que había oído en su vida a una risa sincera saliendo de sus labios. Gino supo contentarse, concentrándose en los suspiros contra su cuello y otros razonamientos sin sentido, tales como que Suzaku parecía hecho para amoldarse a su cuerpo y no había otra cosa que hacer en esta vida que sostenerlo de esa manera. Solo era necesario tener paciencia. Avanzar lentamente, poniendo un pie delante del otro. Después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Un sonido de rasguños lo trajo de vuelta. Estaba sumido en sus profundas reflexiones, después de todo. El instinto le mandó apretar su abrazo y miró hacia la puerta con actitud desconfiada. No pensaba en historias de fantasmas, pero…

-Es Arthur.-Murmuó Suzaku desde la curva de su cuello. Los envolvió un silencio estático.

Y Gino comenzó a reír.

-Quiere que le devuelva a su Amo. ¿Debería abrirle?-Supuso lo que pasaría, a pesar de que la risa nublaba buena parte de su razonamiento.

-Deberíamos.-Suzaku se puso de pie con un suspiro. Gino hizo una mueca cuando abandonó sus brazos. Parece que hasta Arthur era preferible a estar en su compañía. De acuerdo. No era para ponerse a pelear con un gato, de todos modos. Aunque el mismo estuviera siendo acunado contra los hombros de Suzaku y tuviera un aire placentero envidiable. No sentía celos. No podía llegar a un extremo tan bajo…

No fue hasta que Suzaku se sentó en la cama de nuevo, con Arthur mordiéndolo perezosamente, que Gino se dio cuenta de que esa noche había logrado algo. Desde el punto de vista en que lo viera, lo más importante era Suzaku, que su postura era completamente diferente a como la escontró cuando estaba solo en esa cama, con todos los demonios mirándolo desde formas perturbantes en la pared.

Fue algo pequeño, ni más ni menos.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Fue suave al preguntarlo y le dieron como premio una fugaz mirada que podía adjudicarse como llena de gratitud.

-No es necesario. Me las arreglaré.-Suzaku sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Gino trató de convencerse de que no estaba decepcionado.

-Vale, nos veremos mañana.-Se levantó de la cama a su vez y besó a Suzaku en los labios con ligereza, solo un poco sorprendido de que no lo rechazaran. O le patearan el estómago de vuelta. En suma: nada le sacaría esa sonrisa durante algún tiempo.

Algo había mejorado y eso se trataba de resolver un problema a la vez.

Aunque otro acababa de surgir cuando Arthur hundió dientes, que eran afilados como navajas, en la palma de su mano.


End file.
